Secrets and Sins
by Resting Sovereign
Summary: She's arrange to a Hyuuga but she loves a certain Uchiha. What matters most? Is it the duty or the heart? AU, FemNaruto - Naru
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto**  
Notes:** AU, Female!Naruto (Naru), Alive!Minato and Alive!Kushina**  
Summary:** She's arranged to a Hyuuga but she loves a certain Uchiha. What matters most? Is it the duty or the heart?

**Author's Notes: **A complete rewrite. Hope its better. ^^ Still unbeta-ed. Next chapter tomorrow, but after that, next updates will be slow. _Please read and review._ Enjoy!  
**Chapter Warning:** Crudeness? Nothing serious, though.

* * *

_**Secrets and Sins**_

**Prologue**

* * *

"I don't understand these things, father." A golden-haired beauty frowned at the folder in front of her. "These are the Academy's financial statements, right? As far as I can understand, we're having–" She traced one finger through one of the financial statements of the Academy. "–a probable loss? How is that even possible? The Academy's popular enough!" She gazed up at her father standing just across her own working table in confusion.

Minato Namikaze, one of the board directors of Konoha Academy and owner of Konoha Corporations, sighed. He opened the other folder in his hand and flipped to a certain page. "Here, look." He gave the folder to her only daughter and heiress who took it resignedly.

"I'm a bit too young for these." She read through the contents just as his father said, "I really don't want you to do this right away but you have to learn. The sooner, the better." She sighed and waved her hand dismissively. She straightened as she finished reading through the troublesome piece of paper. "I knew it, that Mizuki's a no good teacher. Damn, isn't the accounting department of the school the one responsible for these things?" She picked up a pencil from her table and encircled the total value of Mizuki's salary. "3.7 million just for this year? That's theft, and a big case at that!"

"I know, I know." Minato rubbed his hand on his face before flopping down at one of the chairs offered in front of the desk. "I almost fired everyone from that department but Sarutobi-sama managed to beat some sense in me." He chuckled wearily. "I can't believe that we've hired a person capable of such big manipulation. He managed to fool, no wait, he didn't fool them, per se, but bribe and threaten most of the employees. Thank god for Iruka and Mikoto. If Mikoto hadn't managed to change the financial statements just before it was passed to us, this would have continued even longer."

"I'm sorry about that, dad."

Minato's looked at his daughter in surprise. She rarely called him dad anymore ever since she turned sixteen. Now that she was nineteen, it was even rarer.

"Anyway, father, is that old man Danzo harassing you again? Just sic uncle Jiraiya on that man and the problem's solved!" She, then, suddenly looked thoughtful before muttering, "Or we could just prank that old man… A lifetime worth of pranks."

Minato laughed wholeheartedly at her daughter. "I would join you," here, he paused because he saw her eyes sparkle in excitement, "but I couldn't."

"Why?" She pouted exaggeratedly. Even at her age, his daughter could pull off such childish expressions. With a face of a model – high cheekbones, lush pink lips, and a round face – coupled with blue eyes and golden hair that was much like his, she was a sight for sore eyes. And because of that, he grumbled mentally, he had to threaten one too many admirers behind her back.

"Well, you know," he grinned conspiratorially, "keep up appearances and all that." He winked and she laughed delightedly at him. He was too cool for his own good.

"As much I want to see my precious people happy, don't you two have anything better to do?"

Minato gulped before looking at the doorway. He knew that voice.

"Whatever makes you think we aren't doing anything productive, mother?" She held up the folder that she and her father had been previously talking about.

"With those grins on your faces? I don't believe you, not one bit." Kushina smirked at the flabbergasted expression on her daughter and husband's face. "Now, Minato, come help me prepare dinner. And Naru? Put Kyuubi in a cage and fix your room now. It's chaos in there." When no one moved, she cracked her knuckles and reiterated, "Now."

There was flurry of activity and then Naru was suddenly alone in her study room, standing up while holding a yipping fox in her arms, surprised. Her mother's sharp voice and her father's whines echoing outside, she clutched at her pet fox, Kyuubi, a little tighter before breaking to a dazzling smile.

She really loved her family very much.

* * *

"He said he'd be here in," an irate Naru checked her watch for nth time, "fifteen minutes. It's been fifteen minutes and an hour but he's not here yet!"

"And you think your complaints can bring him here sooner?" A striking dark-haired young man glanced at her.

"Well, no. But it makes me feel a little bit better so shut up and let me rage in peace." Naru stomped on an unsuspecting dry leaf and the soft crackling noise it had made soothed her anger a very, very tiny bit.

"Already missing his penis, are y–" A double whack on his head stopped his sentence.

"SAI!" It was courtesy, of course, by his two female friends, Naru, who was pursuing Entrepreneurship, and Sakura, who was on the field of Medicine. No sense of humor at all.

"You are too crude around girls, Sai." Another attempt hit by Sakura which he thankfully managed to dodge, "that's why you don't have any girlfriend."

Sai smiled magnanimously at the girl's direction. "And I suppose you have a boyfriend? Last, I checked, you don't have one. Your looks alone are just too crude to–"

Sakura let out a loud war cry before hitting the smiling male again.

Naru, for all that has happened, was giggling quite loudly at the side and unnoticed by the source of her amusement. The ruckus between her two friends escalated to Sai being forced to run around with Sakura hot on his heels yelling obscenities and things about castration. Her giggles turned to a full blown laugh that made her bend over and clutch at her stomach. She tried to walk towards a bench, still laughing, before she could start rolling on the ground in mirth. She sat and then stood up as quickly as she had sat down.

Apparently, she sat on someone's lap.

This caused her to choke back her laugh and bow towards the stranger in apology. "I'm, uh, sorry. Really sorry. I didn't really see you there and I–"

"It's fine."

She glanced through her lashes, still bowing, to properly see the stranger. Surprised, she found herself staring to a rather handsome face with silver eyes; too silver that it's almost white with hints of lavender. She straightened up and smiled abashedly. "Sorry. I really just didn't see you there."

"I already told you that it was fine. I don't need my self saying it again."

Naru narrowed her eyes in scrutiny at the man with a ten-foot pole up in his ass (really, she thought it can only apply to Sasuke but it appears that there are others too).

"Whatever, jerk. By the way, I'm Naru Na-Uzumaki and the next time we bump at each other, I'm so totally going to snob you."

"I do not want to associate with a person who says her name to strangers so casually either. Now that we agree on something," the guy stood up and walked away, his long brown hair swaying at his every step. He left Naru dumbstruck behind.

"Who was that?"

The sharp voice she knew too well made her blink a couple of times. She turned around and saw Sasuke just a few steps away, Sai and Sakura still chasing each other behind him. "Well, idiot? Who were you talking to a while ago?"

Her face lit up and she ran towards her best boy friend, completely forgetting her ire and embarrassment.

"You stupid bastard. You're late!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto  
**Notes:** AU, Female!Naruto (Naru), Alive!Minato and Alive!Kushina  
**Summary:** She's arranged to a Hyuuga but she loves a certain Uchiha. What matters most? Is it the duty or the heart?

**Author's Notes:** (Unbeta-ed) Next updates will be _slow_. Please bear with me. _Read and review. Enjoy!_  
**Chapter Warnings: **Nothing, I think. :)

* * *

**_Secrets and Sins_**

**Chapter 1**  
_The Announcement_

* * *

"So, Naru, do you mind telling us who the guy was earlier? He looks hot." Sakura paused at her eating, a leer on her face. She rolled her eyes when Naru started to choke on her ramen.

"You saw that? I thought you were too busy chasing Sai to notice." Naru carefully dabbed the napkin on her mouth. "I don't know him though. I sat on him accidentally, apologized then he walked away. Kind of a jerk, actually." She missed the incredulous looks as she started eating again.

"You sat on him?" Sakura sniggered.

"How stupid can you get, idiot?" Naru opened her mouth to retort but Sai beat her to it.

"Must be feeling up the guy. How was it? Big?" Naru spluttered as Sakura hit Sai on the head. She gave her friend a grateful look.

"I wasn't _feeling up_ the guy! I told you, it was accidental! An accident! Do you even know what that is?"

"Do _you_ even know what an accident is?"

"Shut up bastard!" Naru glared at Sasuke before sticking out her tongue and looking away. She raised her hand to gesture towards the waitress in the place. They were at Ichiraku's Ramen, a place popular to people like them because it was cheap but not crowded. "Hey, Ayame-san, could I get another miso ramen please?" She told a girl just a couple of years older than them. She was the owner's daughter.

"Of course, Naru-chan." Ayame turned to Naru's companions, a questioning look on her face.

"Oh no, this is enough for me." Sakura shook her head and hands.

Sasuke dismissed her with a look.

And Sai, "Say, do you like pe–"

Sakura immediately clamped her hands over the other's mouth. "No, no, this is enough for him." She said with a too sweet smile.

Ayame gave them a smile before walking away. Naru and her friends were certainly special. Together and as individuals.

* * *

Naru jerked her shoes off as she entered the Namikaze mansion. If was not as if it was mandatory to leave the shoes outside considering it was a modern-type house but she just likes being barefoot, thank you very much.

"Moooooother!"

An answering yip made her sigh. Kyuubi really needs to learn not to answer any name besides his because soon enough, a running orange fur-ball emerged from the direction of the kitchen. Kyuubi jumped to her awaiting arms.

"Kyuubi, do you know where mother and father is?" Naru nuzzled the fox. The yip made her giggle a little. "Okay, big bad guy, lead the way." She released the fox and followed it as it strutted through hallways.

They arrived at the closed door of the conference room.

"Here?" She looked at the fox that was repeatedly butting its head at the door. "You sure?" An indignant yip followed.

"Okay, okay. I was just asking." She picked up her pet and knocked twice. "Mother? Father?" When no one answered, she opened the door.

Only to stare at the six pairs of eyes that was staring back. Her father and mother amongst the six. And surprisingly, the rude jerk was with them too! Her jaw didn't drop but her eyes widened, at least she managed to hide her shock very well and compose herself enough to prevent herself from shouting and pointing, "AHA! YOU!" He looked slightly bit surprised too. What's he doing here, anyway?

"Oh um, yeah, excuse me. I didn't mean to interrupt. Go on." Naru hastily stuttered out as she could feel the flush rising to her cheeks. Damn, she wasn't going to live this down with her father alwa –

"No, you don't really need to go."

Naru glanced at the man with surprise. Didn't need to go? Wasn't she just a distraction here?

"As much as I want to stay and be involved with you, uh, guys? I mean, won't I be just a distraction here?" She looked at her parents for guidance.

But they were not looking at her. Instead, her father was busy burning the folder in front of him with just his eyes. His jaws were tensed and he looked angry and uncomfortable. Her father, the host, the one uncomfortable. It was ridiculous. Her mother was glaring at the man who looked quite similar to the bench guy. Just on the expression, her mother was quite angry about something too.

The other four who suspiciously look somewhat alike were all cool. Well, except for the dark-haired girl, presumably just from her age group, who looked ready to faint with all the nervousness showing at her stance and expression. It was a complete contrast to the rude bench guy – surprise, surprise, the living reminder of her blunder was here, of all places – who looked like, well, still a jerk. A composed one, yes, but still a jerk.

"That's not a problem, Naru Namikaze. We were just talking about you." She turned to the man who smiled a little too coldly for her tastes.

"You were?" Baffled, Naru took comfort at squeezing Kyuubi a bit tighter. The fox wisely kept silent.

"Yes. And I believe we haven't been introduced before. Let me introduce my family to you."

"Uh, oka–"

"No."

Everybody looked at Minato who stood up and slammed his palms on the table.

"Minato's right. My daughter doesn't need to hear this now. We have not even properly agreed to anything!" Kushina looked defiantly to everyone in the room, including a confused Naru.

"Mother, I don't understand. What's happening?"

"Hinata-chan," the girl in question squeaked in surprised, "why don't you accompany my daughter for a while?"

"Ye-yes!" The girl – Hinata, as she was called – nervously stood up from her chair and walked towards Naru with her head hung low, as if she was praying to someone. As she stood in front of Naru, she blushed and stuttered.

With one last look at the remaining occupants of the room, Naru held the hand of the other girl and tugged her outside the tense atmosphere in the conference room.

"So." Naru muttered as she closed the doors shut. She turned towards the girl who was idly fiddling with her fingers. "Hinata, right? Are you okay? You look ready to faint." The girl in question flushed.

"Ha-hai! N-Ne, Naru-sama, ano, are you al-alright?"

Naru tilted her head and stared Hinata with confusion. Well, she wasn't the one shaking, wasn't she?

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm quite al-alright. Thank you fo-for asking."

"Do you always stutter?" The question was followed by a loud yip from the fox still in Naru's embrace. "See, Kyuubi, this big fur-ball here, wants to know too."

"I-it's a force of ha-habit. I ge-get nervous a lot s-so I s-stutter." Hinata flushed again before looking down. She doesn't want to see the condescending expression on the other girls face even though she was already used to it. It still hurts every time.

"Ah." There, surely, the other heiress would criticize her now. "That's not good, isn't it?" Hinata shut her eyes. Here it comes. "Why don't we get to know each other more so, you know, I'm one less person to be nervous with. I'll help you get over your bad habit, okay? For a start, just call me Naru. Naru-sama makes me feel bitchy."

Hinata opened her eyes slowly to see the wide genuine smile offered to her by the other girl. It was a pure smile. No trace of mockery in it. It made her heart flutter.

"Hai!" Hinata offered her own shy smile in return.

* * *

"…then, "BOOM!" The make-shift bomb exploded near Gaara's ass! I swear, he was so pissed off at us that he looked ready to kill. We can't run either because we were so busy laughing and crying because it was so hilarious! I guess we became friends because of that. I really don't know how but the next time we met, we were already almost buddies. Kind of funny, really. If I had known earlier then I would have bombed him sooner!"

Hinata giggled at her newly acquired friend's antics. The latter told the story quite lively and Hinata was sure that the other girl would be good with children. She hoped that maybe she could make her cousin lose his cold exterior too.

Hinata blinked. Not that she considers her cousin a child.

"So, Hinata-chan? You okay?" Suddenly, Naru was only inches from her own face. Hinata squeaked and inched her head back. Naru frowned, sat back, and placed a hand on Hinata's forehead. The Hyuuga's face was red in milliseconds.

"I-I'm fine Naru-san." The blonde huffed and muttered under her breath. Hinata gave a small smile.

"Anyway! You never told me what you were doing in that conference room. You're the only one who looked sane, everyone looks like stuck-up bastards. Are you having a meeting with my parents?"

"U-um, actually," Hinata felt nervous. The Namikazes were vehemently denying the proposal but her relatives were adamant about it. Can she break the news personally? Naru's parents were hesitant to let her know. Can she? A mere friend with no permission from either side?

"Hinata-chan?" Naru tilted her face to one side in bemusement.

Fortunately, she was saved from her dilemma when someone knocked at the door. The two girls both looked at each other in surprise before Naru stood up and opened the door.

* * *

This time, her control didn't kick in fast enough.

"YOU!" With her pointer finger an inch away from the other person's face, Naru scowled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You could have asked that with better manners," the man before her raised an eyebrow, "unfortunately, you don't have any." He smirked.

"Excuse me!" Naru turned around with a huff, a blush on her face. "I have manners, believe it! I just don't think you're worth it!" She stalked to Hinata and sat down beside her on the plush couch, leaving the other standing uninvited at the door.

Hinata glanced between Naru and her cousin. They seem familiar with one another. Do they know each other? She voiced her thoughts.

"O-Of course not! Why would I know some like him? He's a jerk!" Naru hotly denied. In complete opposite to her…

"Unfortunately." Her cousin replied dispassionately.

"We know each other? I don't even know your name!" Naru glared at the intruder. "It's because, you are. Too. Rude. To introduce yourself!" She turned to Hinata. "Are you related to him?"

"Of course. Even someone like you can recognize any resemblance, can't you?"

Before Naru can snap back, Hinata quickly interjected between the two.

"A-Ano, he's my cousin. Hyuuga Neji."

"Oh. Well." Naru looked confused for a moment before grinning somewhat maliciously at Neji. "Neji, huh?"

It was Neji's turn to glare at the blond before pinching the bride of his nose and looking up at the ceiling in exasperation.

"Must you always be annoying–"

"WHAT!"

"And loud?"

Naru bristled at the insults. Only Sasuke can insult her like that! She can barely tolerate her _best friend_ in it; she definitely won't tolerate any other. She began to feel real anger.

"A-anyway, Neji-nii-san, do you n-need something from u-us?" Hinata definitely felt that rising tension from her.

"Yes," Neji blinked, breaking his fascinated gaze on the blonde, "Namikaze-sama had asked me to fetch you two." He narrowed his eyes at Hinata. "They had reached a decision."

"Am I really supposed to be included in this?" Naru's anger was overcome by curiosity. "And decision? On what exactly?

Well, curiosity killed the cat.

Neji fixed her a stare. Naru felt like squirming on the spot but she didn't. She also didn't like that stare. It meant funny business.

Neji opened his lips to speak. Naru waited with bated breath. Hinata gave in to nervousness.

She beat him to it.

"I-it was a ma-marriage contract between y-you t-two!" Then Hinata, a great girl that she is, fainted on the spot.

Neji frowned in annoyance.

Naru's jaw dropped and she felt like she was hit in the head with a brick.

It was business. Naru was sure of it.

But it sure as hell wasn't funny.

* * *

_Sasuke doesn't like ramen. Why?_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto  
**Notes:** AU, Female!Naruto (Naru), Alive!Minato and Alive!Kushina  
**Summary:** She's arranged to a Hyuuga but she loves a certain Uchiha. What matters most? Is it the duty or the heart?

**Author's Notes:** Merry Christmas!  
**Chapter Warnings: **None. Except some cursing and very light innuendos. (Also some grammatical errors, maybe?)

* * *

**_Secrets and Sins_**

**Chapter 2**  
_The Bastard_

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Naru, watch your language!"

With varied expressions, the Hyuugas and Kushina watched a completely enraged golden-haired beauty pace in front of them.

After a hasty explanation from her parents, Naru began cursing every deity known and unknown in her head. When Minato excused himself for a moment and went outside, she stood up and started walking back and forth in front of her parent and the spawns of the devil – except the sweet but still unconscious Hinata, of course – in expectations of irritating the ground into opening and swallowing her up. Not in embarrassment, no, but in hopes of escaping her fate.

Stupid fate. Bored, much?

"Watch my langu–HA! WATCH MY LAGUAGE? Shi–! I'm getting married to my blunder! And you tell me to WATCH MY LANGUAGE?"

Kushina's eyes softened a little. Although she disapproved of her daughter's coarse attitude, she understood her a bit – completely ignoring the fact that when her father tried to arrange her marriage in the past, she wrecked an entire floor in their house. But before she can calm her daughter down with soothing words and ask her daughter about that particular blunder issue, her future son-in-law spoke up.

"Do you think _I_ like this arrangement, Uzumaki? You think you're the only one aggravated? You are completely mistaken. But _this_ is _fate_. Tragic as it is, no one can fight it."

"SHUT THE HELL UP BENCH JERK! And fuck fate!" Naru sneered at the guy. "Too sissy to fight it, huh? Are you sure you're a guy Neji? Maybe you're just undergoing a major gender crisis, huh?" She pointedly looked at Neji's hair before glaring at the other Hyuugas present (and conscious), specially at the current Head of the Family and the jerk's own uncle. "You think I'd go along with this? You. Are. WRONG. It won't happen. Believe it!"

Hyuuga Hiashi merely smirked coldly.

"You two are perfect for each other."

Naru blanched.

Sounds of objects and furniture breaking echoed from the floor above. And Minato was still suspiciously absent.

* * *

Sasuke let the door behind close with a soft click.

His day had been relatively normal.

With the exception of Kakashi showing up that morning announcing that his father required his presence at the police headquarters. He had to travel halfway across the city just to answer the question about whether his brother, Itachi, had called him in the past days or so.

The deserter had vanished in the middle of an investigation that he was leading causing a major disruption that was left to his father to handle. And to think that Itachi was the one who wanted thatparticular case when it was supposed to be given to him, it was infuriating. But of course, his parents always gave his older brother a leeway just because he can do no wrong. Apparently, this doesn't count as one too.

Sasuke scowled at his thoughts. And there were phones for goodness' sake.

After turning on the lights, he collapsed on the couch and glanced at his watch before proceeding to glare at the unsuspecting TV in front of him.

It was too early to sleep for a Saturday. Normally, he would still be out with the idiot and her friends (god forbid he admit that the others were his friends, one idiot was enough) doing anything that was possibly quite humorous and reckless. Or go to clubs. He wasn't too happy with this arrangement but it was still better than being alone in his apartment.

Like now.

If only Naru and Sakura hadn't felt the need to leave early. He felt no desire to be alone with the artistically-wretched kid so he also decided to go home after the two went on their own way. He already decided to take the long route back, drop by Kakashi's for a while just to irritate and blind himself with the scene he saw, and browse through the newly opened bookstore that was two streets away from his own apartment. But hell, it was still only past eight in the evening.

The loud ring of his phone pierced the silence and his thoughts.

Shifting his glare to his phone, he let it ring for a while before deciding to answer.

"Yes?"

"Bastard!" Naru voice echoed loudly in his ear. And oddly enough, it sounded panicked.

"What do you want now, idiot?"

"Well, you see…" She meekly trailed off, definitely not a Naru-esque trait. If it was one of their average phone conversations, he has to have his phone several inches away from his ear now.

"Speak up," he stood up and turned the TV on. A half shriek blasted from the speakers and a body falling appeared in the screen. So much for being inconspicuous. "I'm watching and you're being a distraction."

A snort was her response. Followed by, "And bastard, you think your TV is a waste of space."

"Well?" Ignoring the bait, Sasuke sat back on the couch and tuned out the TV. Leaning back, he closed his eyes and focused his attention to the voice of the idiot.

"Well…? Well, what?" A loud zipping sound echoed from the other end.

"If you have nothing more to say, I am ending this, idiot."

"Wait, wait!" There was a gunshot from the TV. He mentally flinched. Being a son of a head of police already made him wary enough of suspicious sounds. And as several more gunshots followed, he tuned it out again and kept silent waiting for Naru to continue.

And she did.

"Yeah, I was wondering if… I already called Sakura-chan but she said she can't and Sai is a pervert so it's a no go and so I'm left with you so…" There was a short silence before, "?" And then, "Just tonight, believe it!"

"…Hn, whatever."

There was more silence.

"…What? Hn _what_?"

"Whatever." Sasuke smirked and clicked his phone shut. If Naru half-knows him, the idiot would still mull over his answer for a while.

But he knows Naru.

And Naru knows him too well.

* * *

Because of the time it took to travel from her house to Sasuke's place and no thinking time at all, in about twenty minutes, Naru was now standing in front of Sasuke's door. With a determined face and clutching her bag of clothes and necessities, she raised her fist to pound on the door. But before she could, the door opened to reveal Sasuke in his nightwear. Her expression turned to curiosity.

"What?"

Naru snickered. "Nothing. Just," she pushed him aside to enter the apartment. Dropping her bag and then sitting on the spot he previously occupied, she turned back to look at him, "You're really a psychic, huh? How'd you know I was already there?"

"I heard you." Sasuke locked the door and proceeded to his kitchen.

"Bastard," she grabbed the remote of the TV and started flipping the channels, "Is that the trait that your father calls the 'Sharingan' and often rambles about? Predicting what will happen?"

When Sasuke didn't answer, she added, "I'm not an idiot, you know."

She heard a scoff then Sasuke appeared holding a cup. "Could have fooled me."

Naru threw him a dirty look.

"Fuck off. Where's mine?"

Sitting in the adjacent couch, Sasuke sipped from his tea before saying, "Go get your own."

She ignored him and silence reigned in the room. But since Naru disliked the silence, she kept shifting her position on the couch while still continuously flipping the channels and stealing a glance at the impassive raven once in a while.

"Spit it out, dumbass."

Fully turning to face the bastard, she raised her eyebrows in mock surprise. "Spit out what? In case you didn't notice, you didn't offer your _guest _something. Or anything, at all." With that, she glared at her host.

Sasuke glared back.

"Isn't my apartment, my room, and my bed enough?" He smirked when a dark flush spread across the blonde's face.

"Yo− You− Bastard!" Naru stood up and marched towards Sasuke to grab him by the front of his shirt, a scowl on her face. "It's only a guest room! And it's not your bed!"

If anything, Sasuke's smirk only widened.

"Are you implying that you do want my own bed?"

Naru blankly stared at him for a second before pushing him back. She gave a frustrated yell while grabbing her bag then stomped towards the direction of the guest room. And, with a last scathing glare thrown at her friend, she slammed the door shut.

Of course, the look of concern that crossed his features escaped Naru's notice.

But Sasuke didn't see her unsettled expression, either.

So it was only fair.

* * *

Back at the Namikaze household, things weren't as quite unstable.

It was just total chaos.

After storming out of the conference room, Naru Namikaze had disappeared to her room leaving Kushina with the Hyuuga clan whom, in her years of knowledge she had known to be quite indifferent and snobbish, all began talking simultaneously. The loud voices that would have woken anyone within a mile radius had, indeed, woken up their very own Hyuuga heiress.

Kushina stared at the slowly awakening Hinata to keep herself from standing up and following her daughter (as much as she would have liked to leave the idiots and lock them all up in the conference room forever, she can't bear the thought of leaving the poor shy girl alone that Naru had recently befriended). Watching the girl's eyes slowly flutter open and take in the scene, she repressed a sigh. There was no doubt the girl would realize the situation behind the uproar of her kin. She was right, as the expression of the young heiress started to look like a mix between horrified, shocked and embarrassed. But the pale lavender eyes, a common trait in the Hyuuga clan, began filling with worry.

Kushina was pretty sure it was for her own precious daughter.

She smiled fondly when their eyes met. She hoped it would ease the girl's worries even just a little. The girl smiled back shyly, hesitantly, just as the door opened to admit a sullen blonde.

Minato Namikaze came in looking as if he bore the earth on his shoulders. In short, jaded and maybe a little bit winded.

His eyes automatically scanned the room for another golden yellow but he found none. His eyebrow twitched and instead, his eyes met his wife's.

Kushina smiled tightly at his husband and at the murderous look that flashed across his face, she felt somewhat gleeful.

Then, in a heartbeat, silence hung in the room. Well, the heartbeat after Minato's (very) loud and (very) vocal expression of fury, anyway.

"Welcome back, Namikaze. How is the furniture?"

It seemed like, to Kushina, Hyuuga Hiashi had no sense of self-preservation or whatsoever.

Minato, on the other hand, had no inhibitions in the first place.

Oh how they would have been a great pair. A disastrous pair, that is.

The family was doomed.

* * *

_What would Itachi, Sakura and Sai like for Christmas?_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto  
**Notes:** AU, Female!Naruto (Naru), Alive!Minato and Alive!Kushina  
**Summary:** She's arranged to a Hyuuga but she loves a certain Uchiha. What matters most? Is it the duty or the heart?

**Author's Notes: **Qualifying exams. Why, oh why? And btw, Bubbley-chan, I hope my answers satisfied your questions. :)**  
Chapter Warnings:** None, me thinks.

* * *

**_Secrets and Sins  
_  
Chapter 3**_  
The Catch_

* * *

"Stupid engagement, stupid people, stupid—" Naru carelessly flopped down at the bed, "—bastaaaaaard!" Holding a pillow to her face, she tried to muffle her frustrated yell.

There was a loud _thud _from her door and an, "I can still hear you dumbass!"

Flinching, Naru removed the pillow from her face and glared breathlessly at the door. Did Sasuke hear?

Anger, panic and more frustration welled up inside her. How can her parents do this to her? How can they agree to something so ridiculous? Does anybody still approve of an arranged marriage? It was already the twenty-first century!

Different scenarios flashed by her mind. The what ifs of the day left her staring at the ceiling for a long time. But then, she can't just lie here and think the whole night.

"Damn it!"

Rolling over, she lied on her stomach and fiddled with her bag on the floor. Finding her phone, she checked the screen.

"Three messages. Fif—Fifteen missed calls?"

There was another _thud _at her door and a faint, "What?"

Frowning at the door, she picked up the nearest object (other than her phone) which happened to be her toothbrush and also threw it to her door.

"Stop throwing things at the door! And it's none of your business!" Naru yelled before shifting her position to lie on her right side, her back to the door. She waited for a response and when none came, she turned her attention back to her phone.

"Mother, mother, mother, father, mother, mother, father, father…" Naru sighed, "I guess they already noticed that I'm gone. Hopefully they won't figure out that I'm with Sasuke."

She sighed when her mind flashbacked to her friend's words earlier. Come to think of it, this was the first time Sasuke actually said something… Something perverted? Well it's not really perverted but, but something so out of his character. Should she keep it as blackmail? Celebrate the moment? It was said with suaveness after all. It's as if it's natural to Sasuke. She rubbed her chest as it constricted when she thought how Sasuke could have been practicing.

"Freaking Sasuke, giving me a heart attack. Give me a break, dammit."

She stood up and changed to her nightwear. She then fixed her things on the room, wishing to escape from the Hyuugas for a couple of days. Surveying the room, Naru smirked as she remembered her first stay here. And how it was all Sasuke's fault.

* * *

"_This is your apartment?" A wide-eyed seventeen year old Naru stared at the newly furnished penthouse of the Uchiha._

"_Yes." Sasuke smirked at the blonde. "Jealous?"_

_Naru closed her eyes and sniffed delicately. "As if, bastard. It's—" Opening one eye, she scrutinized the room again. "…decent."_

_Sasuke snorted._

"_Are you picking a fight?"_

"_You're too brash, Uzumaki. Have you heard of the word finesse?" Sasuke smirked when Naru growled and tried to charge at him._

"_Temeee—ACK!" Naru stumbled from the well done sidestep of Sasuke to the couch, her face colliding harmlessly to the soft cushions._

"_And stop saying '_teme' _again and again. You're ruining the flow of conversation, dobe. You're not the only one who knows Nihongo idiot."_

"_Sh-shut up!" Face red from embarrassment and irritation, Naru stood straight with as much dignity as she could muster."A-anyway," she cleared her throat, "are you even old enough to own an apartment?"_

_Sasuke only gave her a dry look before walking to a room. Huffing, Naru followed and stared at Sasuke making coffee before losing all interest (possibly restraining to blurt out more stupid things) and deciding to check the other closed doors._

_The first door opened to a quite large room with a bed, a tidy table, bookshelves, a TV and component and another door – probably the bathroom. The walls were painted blue and decorated plainly. Well, there's no question. This was Sasuke's room._

_Moving to the next room, Naru was surprised to find it almost barren except from the bed situated at the corner beside the huge window and another door just like in Sasuke's room. It was considerably smaller but it was still quite larger than average. Entering, she took note of the crème-colored walls. So dark that it almost looked orange. She walked to the windows and gazed at the view of city. She didn't notice Sasuke up until he cleared his throat to get her attention._

"_Why isn't this your room?"_

_Sasuke merely raised his eyebrows._

"_I mean, your room doesn't even have a window. It's so gloomy in there." Naru shrugged, looking intently at Sasuke._

"_Your preferences are different from mine. Besides, whoever gave you the permission to roam around?"_

"_Well, it's your loss. If you don't want this, then it's mine!" Naru blurted out. Realizing what she said and what it implied, a faint blush dusted her cheeks. Sasuke looked surprised. Point for her there._

"_Well… I mean, um, well, you know…" She trailed off._

"_Hn, whatever."_

"…_What?" Naru looked at the completely recovered Sasuke. Now he looked indifferent and it made her irritated._

"_You can do whatever you like."_

"_What?" Naru stared dumbfounded at her friend._

"_I'm planning to turn this into a guestroom, anyway. You can decorate it if you want." Sasuke sighed. Naru narrowed her eyes and looked suspiciously at him._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Hn. If you can."_

_Naru's eyes brightened. "Then I'll take up your challenge!"_

_Then she started and ended up rearranging the whole apartment._

_Hours later…_

"_Ah, I'm tired!" Naru bonelessly collapsed at Sasuke's bed. Sasuke muttered something before poking the girl with his foot. When she didn't move, he completely shoved her out the bed._

"_Ow! Fuck!" She yelped and rubbed her sore bottom, glaring dangerously at the standing teen. "Why the hell did you do that?"_

"_You're soaking the sheets with your sweat. It's unhygienic. And this is my room. My bed." Sasuke scowled at her. "If you want to sleep, go to your room."_

"_My room?" Naru glanced at Sasuke with wide-eyes._

"_The guest room. Come on, get out of here."_

_Naru stood and stomped out of the room, saying, "Stupid bastard," as she passed Sasuke. She slammed the door shut when he got outside and loudly declared the she was spending the night. She was about to enter her room for the night when Sasuke's voice echoed from his room, startling her._

"_Tell your parents!"_

_She huffed, a little thankful for the reminder._

"_I'll text them! Goodnight bastard!"_

_She heard a faint "Goodnight," just as she was closing the door._

_Naru smiled._

* * *

Lights were flickering in the hall where a dark-haired man walked. The walls were old; the wallpaper was dusty, stained and torn at places. The floorboards creaked even with the carpet as the man walked. Stopping in front of a worn door with chipping paints of green, he pushed, revealing a brightly lit room in contrast to the barely-lit hall. The room was almost bare except for the two shelves of books at opposite sides of the room and a large table in the middle with scattered papers but without any chairs.

The man entered and locked the door from the inside. Approaching the table, he pulled a piece of crumpled paper from his jeans. Smoothing it out, it revealed a collection of organized dots; a morse code. He set it in the middle on the table, not bothering to put any paper weight. He retraced his steps and was soon out of the door and back at the hall.

Walking calmly and carefully, he started towards the stairs and soon disappeared from sight.

But then another man, a hood covering his face, emerged from the last door at the hall. He walked towards the same room the dark-haired man went to and entered, not bothering to close the door. With barely few steps into the room, he stopped directly in front of the table. He pulled his hood down.

As he gazed at the small piece of paper, a small smirk curved his lips. A husky whisper echoed around at the otherwise silent room, "Perfect. Soon."

He left as soon as he came, concerning himself with nothing except one thing.

He flicked off the lights.

* * *

Haruno Sakura thought she knew everything about her idol and former crush, Uchiha Sasuke.

Being a member –previously nominated and elected as president –of the boy's fanclub for years, she had been sure that she knew every detail and rumor (from the shallowest to the most intricate and complicated) on him. But, of course, apparently, she's wrong.

Staring at a man with long dark hair and mature look, Sakura's mind worked furiously as to how her formerly beloved Sasuke could have kept the secret of having an older brother for years. Her mouth opened and closed in it's own accord, probably trying to form words her brain couldn't yet supply. Does she act like she knows Sasuke or completely ignore the intimidating presence of the man in front of her?

"Will you move?"

Move? No! How can she make a move on the man? This is Sasuke's older brother! But well, now that Sasuke isn't available (not that he had ever been available in the first place anyway) maybe she cou—

Wait.

"Huh?" Sakura blinked at the man. The very, very gorgeous man, her inner thoughts sighed happily.

"You're blocking the door."

Oh yeah.

Sakura moved a little to the side, dropping her practice medical surgery kit in her haste. Bending down to retrieve it, a passing glance to the other's pants made her froze; her body mechanically picking up the kit and standing straight.

There was a rather large dark stain near the hem of the man's pants. Being a medic trainee, there was no doubt in Sakura's mind it can only be two things; either dried brown paint or dried blood. And the only way she could think of getting that kind of stain was if there was a puddle and the pant leg was accidently, or not, soaked in it.

That would mean…

Sakura hastily opened the door and looked for the man but he was nowhere to be found. It was only her colleagues chatting happily in their van that was on sight. But what could she say if he was there? _'Hey, excuse me, I'm Sasuke's friend and I'm just concerned about your pants. Is that paint? Or blood?' _She suppressed a shriek when a rather pale hand touched her shoulder.

"What's wrong, hag?"

Sakura turned, only to see Sai standing behind her and smiling. Yes, maybe it's only a paint.

"You! What are you doing here?" Momentarily forgetting her source of anxiety, she narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"This is where I live."

"You live here?" Sakura frowned. Here? In this dingy, run-down apartment complex? She never imagined the other living in an apartment like this.

"Yes." Sai answered her a bit too enthusiastically, shifting the folders he was holding.

"Right… Oh! Have you seen a neighbor that really looks like Sasuke-kun?"

"That looks like Uchiha?" He tilted his head, scrunching his eyebrows in thought.

"Yes. With long hair and weird age lines under his eyes. I─I saw him leave just a minute ago."

"Hmm… No, I think. What are you doing here anyway?" His smile was back on his face. "Looking for me?"

A right hook was Sakura's answer. She stomped past him and headed in one of the rooms in hallway, her earlier worries replaced by irritation.

Sai stared until the girl entered one of the rooms. Really. Women are quite nosy. Must he always remind them not to shove their noses into other's businesses? A smile appeared on his face. Well, it's their problem and not his.

He walked out the door.

* * *

Naru glanced at the clock. Ten past eight. The morning sunlight pouring through the parted curtains signaled another bright new day. She turned to the door. There doesn't seem to be any activity outside, and her phone was thankfully free of any missed calls. She grinned, really a bright new day!

With a burst of energy, Naru had showered and changed in record time. She chose a loose orange shirt and paired it with a dark blue short that ended at mid-thigh. Combing her hair with her hand, she went out of the room.

Only to freeze in the doorway.

There, sitting in the couch and sipping some tea– coffee? Water? – was her parents with no Sasuke in sight.

"Mom," Naru took a hesitant step forward, "Dad. What are you doing here?" She closed the door a little too harsh.

Placing her cup on the table, Kushina stood up, smoothing down her blouse. Minato stayed sitted, observing them.

"Where's Sasuke? How did you get in?" Naru frowned as her mother approached, her head tilted to one side. So much for a bright morning.

"Sasuke left earlier. He said he had errands to do." Her mother took her hand, leading her back to the couch. "Why didn't you call? Your father and I were so worried."

"Mother," Naru sighed, "I ─"

Kushina pinched her cheeks. Hard.

"OW! Mom!" Naru started pulling her mother's hands but it also ended up pulling her cheeks. Kushina had a firm grip. "Father! Father, help me! Ow, mother, stop it!" But Minato didn't move an inch. She whined loudly.

Kushina suddenly released her and gently held her face.

"We were worried, Naru." She looked away at those words. It's their fault, anyway.

"Do you think we want this any of this?" Surprisingly, it was Minato who spoke up. "We run a corporation, Naru. You might not know but the Hyuuga are an important shareholder of our investments. They," her father glanced at her mom, "know some of our difficulties at work. We manage a variety – schools, restaurants, resorts, malls – and each one, they play a part."

Naru stared at her father. Seriously? "You mean, they're threatening to pull out? But, won't they be at a disadvantage more than us? Father?"

"Yes an─"

"And _that_ is what we can''t understand. Hiashi looked more confident than ever. They might have someone backing their company up." Kushina inserted. "We don't, Naru."

"So I had no choice? Since the beginning, I already had no choice?"

"That not true, Naru. You will always have a choice." Her mother looked determined. But her father was smiling grimly from behind Kushina.

Yeah, for this one? She didn't have a choice.

"Mother!" Her mother blinked, surprised at her outburst. She laughed hollowly, "It's fine, mom. Neji─" she took a deep breath. To steady her nerves? To fill the dull void inside her? "He's gorgeous, Mother. Looks a bit gay but he's cute. I'll live." Forever? With that guy? Naru smiled, forced and strained.

_No _way.

"I'll marry him."

"Marry who?"

The front door opened, admitting one scowling Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

_Sasuke, why can't his words melt your heart?_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto  
**Notes: **AU, Female!Naruto (Naru), Alive!Minato and Alive!Kushina  
**Summary:** She's arranged to a Hyuuga but she loves a certain Uchiha. What matters most? Is it the duty or the heart?

**Author's Notes:** My professors are bitchy! Wah, wah, wah. My English professor is not cool, recitation every meeting! Boohoo._ AND, why are my line breaks messed up? I had to re-do everything. :|_**  
Chapter Warnings: **Nothing explicit.

* * *

_**Secrets and Sins**_

**Chapter 4**  
_The Denial_

* * *

A small vibration and a shrill sound from his pocket shook Sasuke from his thoughts. It also, coincidentally, dispersed the tense silence that hung in the room. Placing the bags of groceries in hand to the floor, he hesitantly answered his phone and stared pointedly at Naru.

"Yes?" He watched her shift uneasily on the couch.

"_Is this Sasuke Uchiha?"_ He frowned when he didn't recognize the voice on the other end. It was definitely male, rough and deep. Sasuke broke his eye-contact with the blonde to observe his phone. The number calling was unregistered. Putting it back to his ear, he turned away from the curious eyes watching his actions.

"Do I know you?" He lowered his voice.

"_Not yet. But I know you and that is all that matters. For now, at least." _The voice chuckled, apparently amused at his own statement. But Sasuke wasn't.

"Who are you?" He picked up the grocery bags with his free hand and headed to the kitchen, not sparing the family on his living room a look, lest they see his unsettled expression.

"_An ally,_" the voice declared, followed by a static noise that forced him to distance the phone from his ear. When the noise subsided, he listened again.

But he could only hear the constant beeps signaling the end of the call.

"Sasuke?"

He turned to see Naru standing in the doorway. Rolling his eyes, he pocketed his phone and started unpacking the groceries, ignoring her.

"Who was that?" He could see her from his peripheral vision, crossing her arms across her chest and frowning at him.

"None of your business." He paused to raise an eyebrow at her. "Where's your family?"

"Went home already. They said I could stay here for a while and thank you."

"For what?" Sasuke smirked.

"Your hospitality bastard." _For taking care of me, _was left unsaid but he caught it.

"I know." He turned his attention back to the groceries.

"Then why did you ask?"

He didn't answer.

"I — " This time, it wasn't his phone's ring tone that he heard. "Hello?" He shifted to see her better but inconspicuously. "No? Who are you? Yes, he's — " he saw the confused looked in her face and when she glanced at him, he made sure his hands were moving. "He's not here. Look, whoever you are, if you're not going to say your name or introduce yourself, I'm going to hang— Hello? Hey? Fuck." He looked away when he heard her phone click shut.

"Admirer?"

"No. Prank caller."

Sasuke stopped moving and slowly turned to her, a frown in his face.

"A guy with raspy voice?"

She frowned right back at him. "What makes you think it was a guy?" When he kept silent, she continued. "Well, it wasn't. It's a girl. She was asking about you." She narrowed her eyes, "You didn't give my number to anyone, did you?"

A heavy feeling settled in him.

"What's her name?"

"She didn't say. She hung up." Naru shrugged. "You know her?"

"No."

"What? You don't know her? Then why is she calling me to ask for you?" He heard her sigh. "Damn, fangirls."

It was stupid to hope it was as easy as that. If he wasn't mistaken – and he rarely was – his and Naru's phone call were connected somehow. He wasn't a police's son for nothing. He had to trace that call later.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you'd let me invite Sakura-chan later?"

"No."

"Why not? She not going to sleep over anyway," then her tone changed, "no matter how much you want to, bastard."

He idly continued to put the groceries away, "Idiot. Do whatever you want."

"Thanks, bastard. I'll call her now."

Sasuke stopped to see her rush to the telephone.

Marriage, huh?

He watched her talk animatedly, furrowing his eyebrows when Naru's voice echoed in his head. Her tone was different, even if a door separated them when he heard her say that. It was flat. There was no real conviction in her tone.

He was almost certain that she would flat-out deny what he heard if he asked. But he wouldn't. He was sure that Naru would spill everything sooner or later. The idiot doesn't have any control on what comes out of her mouth.

And he had enough self-control to keep himself from asking, even if his curiosity was at the highest level. He prided himself in that.

He had to keep up his appearance of nonchalance so he wouldn't ask even if it killed him.

He would not.

* * *

"Hey Naru!" A smile bloomed in Naru's face. She excitedly put down the empty cup ramen that she was holding and bounded to the living room. When she saw her friend, she froze. Damn, she was doing that a lot today.

"Sakura-chan! What's he doing here? Sasuke won't like this!"

"Oh he won't mind." Naru's smile twitched when her friend cracked her knuckles. "Where is he, anyway?"

"He went out, said he'll be back later. I think he went to his dad's place."

"This is a neat place. I didn't know you have a permanent room here." Sai called from her bedroom. What the hell?

Naru stomped to her room and hauled the guy out. She glared at him. "You do not go into a girl's bedroom uninvited, you idiot!" Her smile faltered when Sai just smiled back.

"I'm sorry. I never did thought you were a lady be cause you act like a man. Only dickless."

"YOU!" She pulled back her fist to strike but Sakura beat her to it. She smiled triumphantly at her friend when the punch connected.

"We need to talk about tact, Sai-kun." Sakura smiled sweetly but Naru knew better. She'd been fooled enough to know what that smile means. She smiled nervously when Sakura turned to her. "And you want to talk about something, Naru-chan?"

"Yeah." She fiddled with her sapphire necklace, staring at the front door for a minute. When she looked back at them, they were looking back curiously. "Let's go to my room so Sasuke won't accidentally overhear."

She began when they were settled; Naru and Sakura sat on the bed, Sai at the floor.

"So. I'm gettting married."

And then there was silence. Naru shifted at the motionless figures of her friend. They didn't even look like they were breathing. She was about to wave a hand in front of Sakura's face when the other blinked furiously a few times.

"MARRIED? TO WHO? WHEN? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?" Sakura was staring hard at her. She felt cold sweats forming.

"Isn't that taboo? Does he know that you're a dickless man?" Sai tilted his head, a questioning look on his face.

She and Sakura sweat dropped. The tense atmosphere evaporated quickly.

"I don't really know what happened. ("How is that possible?" "You tricked him.") Remember the guy I suddenly sat on yesterday? Yeah he's the one I'm going to marry." Naru shook his head, organizing the details in her mind. "I met him again that day― night― at home. Apparently," here, she rolled her eyes, "his family – Neji's his name, by the way – was there to offer an arranged marriage for us. From the look of his face though, I don't think he knew it was me. I mean, he was as surprised as me when we saw each other."

"What happened then?"

"Dickless, here, stormed off. Packed up and crashed the night here."

"Shut up, Sai. No one asked you. Is that why you asked to spend the night at my place?" The pink-haired girl asked, absently patting Naru on her thigh.

"Yeah," Naru scoffed at herself, suddenly realizing her mistake. "That's what happened. I should have stayed, gather information and all."

"Oh."

"But mother and father came here this morning. They explained to me why they were going to agree to the marriage. It's... " Naru stared at the faces of her friends. Sai was infinitely smiling, his eyes were in a half-moon, covering any real expression that he might have. Sakura, on the other hand, looks absolutely worried with a touch of pity reflecting on her eyes. She wanted to trust them – well, she does trust them but she didn't know if she could tell them about her family.

They knew each other, it was true, but they knew her as Uzumaki Naruto. A business student with a well-off family. They just didn't know how well-to-do they were. Her Namikaze personality, her real status, no one knew. Not even Sasuke.

"A stupid business proposal." Naru shrugged, looking at the window. "I think we'll benefit big."

"But that's wrong! You don't love the guy!"

"That rarely happens in arrange marriages doesn't it?"

"Shut up Sai!

A slam of a door broke the building tension in the three.

"Wait, that's Sasuke! No one mentions this to him." Naru stood up just as a knock echoed through the room. Sakura rolled her eyes and mouthed, 'Why?' "Just because he's a nosy bastard." She might have said that a little too loudly. Not a second later, her door opened with an irate Uchiha behind.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're― Ah..." Naru looked at Sakura nervously. She really wasn't good at this.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! We're going clubbing tonight. You want to come? But we're going out first. We're buying Naru a dress."

Sasuke eyed her, then looked pointedly at Sai.

"What is he doing here?"

Naru rolled her eyes. "I said the same thing. But anyway, we're going," she said, pulling Sakura out of the room. "We'll be back later!"

As they stepped out of the apartment, Sakura tugged at her grip, stopping her in the process.

"What's up?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Things. Like what ramen to eat later― tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" That look again.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Believe it! Come on, the bastard might be listening through the door."

"I doubt Sasuke-kun would do that."

That's true. Sasuke would never ever stoop that low. And that's what makes it more bearable to stay at Sasuke's because her parents weren't beyond that act yet.

But why?

Why can't she tell Sasuke about her engagement – her big problem? She already talked about with Sakura and Sai. Sure, no one was stopping her. No one but herself.

But why?

_Why?_

"Oh my god! We left Sai in your room!"

* * *

The club was packed.

_Chakra _was one of the popular bars in the city. It had booths for privacy, a wide dance floor and it offered a wide range of drinks and cocktails. It's the place they usually frequent along with it's counterpart, _Wills of Fire_, a 24/7 coffee shop, where they sober up.

Sakura shifted, turning her head to watch the entrance. She had to squint to properly see the faces of the people going in because of the dim light and colorful neon lights moving around in the club. They were sitting at a private booth, bribed from the lame looking usherette. She and Naru arrived a little over an hour ago, four hours since the 'apartment revelation.' The sky outside was just getting dark.

She glanced at Naru to see her friend sipping on her choice of cocktail, Shadow Clone. Power Punch was her own. Naru's had a higher alcohol content but to the other, it seemed like it was nothing. Well, almost nothing, unless she overdoes it.

"I still don't know what _Chakra_ means."

The sudden statement made Sakura blink.

"Idiot, it means energy of some sort. I've told you a million times already and yet, you kept asking whenever we come here, you know."

"Huh, I do?"

"Yes! And don't tell me you're drunk that you can't remember much."

"But I don't reme— Sasuke!" Sakura noticed Naru gaze behind her. Surprised, she turned.

Only for her face to meet Sai's abdomen. She was sitting at the edge of the couch, it was possible.

"Ah. Perverted hag."

Sakura jerked back and spluttered.

"I am not a pervert! Besides, why are you wearing that stupid half-done shirt?"

"Says the one who's wearing a dress that lacks fabric."

"WHAT? Repeat that again you—" From the corner of her eyes, she noticed Naru and Sasuke talking. But with the way Sasuke was glowering and Naru kept pushing a finger at the other's chest, they looked more like fighting.

"Hag."

"Stop calling me that you tactless, poker-faced, wanna-be artist! This! This is your fault, if you even smudged my lipstick, I am going to hunt you down."

"But I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here. Move over." Sai smiled at her, furthering her ire. "...Hag." He even added as an afterthought.

"AAAAARRRRRG—"

"Ugh, jerk! Bastard!"

They both turned at the yell, catching sight of Naru's reddened face before she stormed down the floor with dancing bodies and blended in. The bright lights helping her move unnoticed.

"The ten-foot pole attacks again. Does it hurt?" Sakura rolled her eyes, elbowing Sai sharply. She felt an immense surge of satisfaction at the pained grunt from Sai. Looking back at Sasuke, she observed the tight expression the guy was wearing.

"Sasuke-kun. What happened?"

"It's none of your business."

She scoffed.

"If you say so." Sakura gazed at the dancefloor. "Say, is that Naru dancing with a stranger?" When she felt Sasuke's glare on her, she mentally smiled. "Sasu—"

"It is Naru. Isn't that the guy before? From the park?"

"WHAT? WHERE?" She pursed her lips, intent on spotting a bright gold hair from the crowd. Never mind that her lie was broken by the truth. Huh.

Her eyes widened when she saw them. They were huddled together near the wall, the guy's – Neji's – hand looked like it was gripping Naru's arm. She can't see their expression clearly but it seemed like they were both frowning.

Unknowingly, she muttered out loud, "Are they fighting? Naru looks mad but Neji... He looks confused."

"Sakura."

"Huh?"

"Do you know him?"

"What?"

"That guy. Do you know him?"

Oh fuck.

Was the first thought that entered her mind.

He can't know.

Was the second.

Yet.

Had followed.

* * *

_Kushina looks really beautiful, dattebane! _


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto  
**Notes:** AU, Fem!Naruto (Naru), Alive!Minato and Alive!Kushina  
**Summary: **She's arranged to a Hyuuga but she loves a certain Uchiha. What matters most? Is it the duty or the heart?

**Author's Notes:** Happy Halloween, you guys. :)  
**Chapter Warnings:** Unbeta-ed. As always. The slight difference is that I didn't diligently looked through this one yet.

* * *

_**Secrets and Sins**_

**Chapter 5**  
_The Engagement_

* * *

Naru briskly walked among the throngs of dancing people, her eyes intent at the lavatory at the other side of the club. She ignored the surprised squeaks and yelps of the people she was elbowing to clear her way. It would have been less a hassle if she went around the dance floor but in her haste to get away from the irritating Sasuke, she unthinkingly stepped in the partying crowd.

"Stupid bastard." She growled when she remembered his words. Flirty? Her? Seriously? Her outfit was simple. It was a strapless midnight blue dress with a light blue line just under the breast, separating it from its flowy lower part. It ended a few inches above her knees but it wasn't by-far the shortest dress she had worn. It's true that it was her first time wearing a dress that revealed her shoulders and was cut a bit lower, revealing a bit more of her chest though. But why hadn't Sasuke scolded Sakura too? She was wearing a dress that hugged her figure and was even designed to have a circle cut in the sides, showing her, well, sides.

She tugged her dress up. It was sliding lower at her every twist and turn in order to avoid flailing hands - were there some dance moves in there somewhere? She continued stomping past the dancing bodies around her. Just as she was about to turn to the dimly lit way for the girl's bathroom, a hand caught her arm. She turned, intending to give whoever it is her own piece of mind when the moving lights illuminated the person's face.

"Neji!" Her eyes widened, taking in the appearance of the guy in front of her. A cream-colored polo but without any buttons, instead, it had some unique fastenings in front that held the shirt close. Paired with a tight black jeans and sneakers, the sight wasn't that... bad. "What are you doing here?" She said, frowning.

"That is what I'm going to ask you, Namikaze. You stormed out room and, without any notices, packed up and disappeared from your place."

Naru tried yanking her arm from the other's grip but failed.

"I DID NOT STORM OUT. Get your facts together, jerk."

"Uncle was furious," Naru narrowed her eyes when Neji's expression turned blank for a second, "...bewildered. Tell me where you are staying."

"Why should I? I have no obligations to you even if you're," she cringed," my fiancé. And why do you care anyway? It's not like you're jumping for joy at the idea either." She glared defiantly at Neji, her anger visible at the crease of her eyebrows.

"You are assuming things. I don't care wherever you end up just as long you don't die or get disinherited. I'd rather tolerate you as my wife than some other clingy heiress out there."

Unbidden, she blushed at the words. The thought wasn't really a flattery, the last line was still enough to make anyone blush. From _mortification_.

"Shut up! And don't say wife out loud randomly! People might get the wrong impressions."

"We don't have any control on the situation or other people's actions. What they see is what they see. It will be up to fate if anyone overheard or not."

"Well then, you're an idiot!" She clenched her free arm and tried to punch the guy but sadly, her attempt failed. Neji caught her fist and twisted her around, releasing her previously held arm in the process but now holding the other behind her back. She accidentally lost her footing on the sudden turn that she was now leaning against his chest, meaning that her hand was trapped between their bodies.

Damn it.

Her dress slid a bit lower, revealing a lot more than should be allowed.

Double damn it.

She then caught sight of one familiar person heading their way.

Well. Fuck.

"Okay, fine, fine. Release me dammit! Now! I need to go to the lavatory!" She yanked her arm and surprisingly, she was allowed to be free. "Thank you!" Naru pulled up her dress harshly, turned around and started pushing Neji back to the crowd. "Go on! Mind your business and I'll mind my own business." But when the other didn't budge and just stared at her intently, she was forced to do some drastic measures. She shoved the guy a little harder than necessary, causing Neji to stumble back and bump to some dancing girls who didn't mind the sudden intrusion to their group and instead started twirling around him.

"Sorry! I'll talk to you next time, believe it! And Hinata has my number!" With those parting words and without scanning any more signs of Sasuke, she hurried towards her original destination, the bathroom.

* * *

Sasuke left as soon as he saw the two's conversation getting heated, ignoring Sakura's sigh of relief.

He walked carefully at the ledge separating the dance floor and the private booths, his eyes trained on a particular spot near the edge of the dance floor. His gaze was sharp as it observed every action being exchanged by his blonde companion and another man with long hair. He couldn't quite identify the man as he was positioned sideways but he could clearly see the irate and slightly exasperated expression Naru has. His pace increased as he saw Naru try to pull an arm back and tried to punch but ended up being turned around and leaning on the guy. His lips thinned when he saw her struggling while her dress slipped a bit slower but the man still wouldn't let go.

That fucking idiot.

Then their eyes met.

He growled when Naru immediately tore her gaze away and leaned her face closer to her captor. He could see her whispering furiously and then the guy released her.

Sasuke looked back at their booth only to see Sakura also whispering to Sai and gesturing towards the dance floor.

So everyone knew except him? That he had to learn through eavesdropping accidentally?

When Sasuke looked back, Naru and the long-haired guy were gone. Gritting his teeth, he fully turned and started walking back to their seats. He glared at Sakura and Sai when they stopped talking as they noticed him.

As he sat, Sakura took a drink. Her nervousness was obvious at the way her eyes darted around, avoiding to directly look at him for so long. Sai, on the other hand, just sat there with a hand on his chin and scrutinizing the people on the dance floor. His eye twitched.

"Sakura," he growled. The girl in question gulped and smiled sweetly, slightly fidgeting in her seat.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun? Do you want to dance?"

"Talk." He was in no mood for games.

"What do you mean talk? Talk about what?"

"I'm not stupid like that imbecile beside you. What are you hiding? What is Uzumaki hiding?" He leaned forward, a glare firmly in place. "And _who_ is that guy?"

Sakura laughed but he could see her discreetly pinching Sai's leg through his pants. "What guy?"

"As dumb as you look," he disregarded Sakura's indignant protest, "I know you're smarter than that. Who is Neji?"

Sakura opened her mouth, probably to lie some more but was cut off by Sai.

"Neji? What a short-term memory you have, Sasuke-kun. Don't you remember the guy yesterday? He's the one Naru was feeling up."

Like a light bulb lighting up, Sasuke's dark glare lessened a little. But there was still one thing he can't understand. And fuck it if curiosity killed the cat, he was going to kill his curiosity.

"And the marriage?"

Like he uttered a magic word, in an instant, both of their expression changed. Sakura's mouth dropped open, disbelief and surprise written across her face. Sai looked away but Sasuke caught sight of the twitch in his eye, his smile becoming faker.

"But, but,"

"But what, Sakura?"

"Naru said you didn't know!"

Confirming his earlier suspicion of them knowing made something in Sasuke stir. Narrowing his eyes, dark glare becoming more intense, he sneered.

"I didn't. I wasn't supposed to. I only overheard." Uttering that phrase left a bitter taste in his mouth. Sakura looked away, a guilty expression passing over her features. Even Sai slightly inclined his head to him. He took that as a sign of sympathy. "But why wouldn't she tell me?" This was ridiculous, his brain supplied. He was acting like a betrayed lov –

He wouldn't even dare acknowledge that thought.

* * *

Naru scowled at the running water, a light blush on her cheeks. She hurriedly washed her hands because, obviously, there was some action going on at the last cubicle. It was kind of hard to miss the smacking and moaning sounds inside.

"Yeah, baby... Jus-Like that."

She glanced at the mirror only to see the stall door shake a little.

Just then, the lavatory door swung wide open, a giggling girl and quite rumpled boy entered. The couple headed to the last cubicle but finding the door locked, settled for the second to the last stall. They were obviously drunk enough to be ignorant of their surroundings. Her incredulous look was very evident on her face after all.

Well, okay. It's not that unbelievable to catch couples going at it in this comfort room but come on, two at the same time? There were only three stalls here!

Naru snatched some paper towels and quickly stepped outside, catching a glimpse of the gent's lavatory sign.

Why can't people go there for a change?

Stupid perverts.

Sasuke's scowling face popped up in her mind.

Her lips pursed and there were telltale signs of heat in her face. She definitely needed more drinks.

Without the intent to go through the middle of dancing people again, she stepped at the ledge. This time, she made sure to scan the crowd looking for Neji. Failing to see any signs of him, she let out a relieved sigh. She hoped he'd been traumatised enough not to come back here, of all places.

As she neared their booth, her lips quirked up.

Sasuke was glaring, Sakura was talking and Sai was smiling and nodding, probably agreeing with whatever Sakura was saying. Usually she'd be beside Sasuke, insulting the bastard. It was their normal behaviour, Ayame, the older girl from Ichiraku's once said to her.

When she stopped behind Sakura and Sai though, her smile faltered. It was Sasuke who noticed her first, his eyes narrowed at her. The other two turned to her, their expressions saying it all. She could feel emotions churning in her gut.

This was it. It was time to come clean to Sasuke.

And it was like an epiphany.

Of all people, it was Sasuke's reaction that matters to her the most.

"What?" She asked even though she fully knew what the answer was.

"_Why?_"

That one word was enough to give her all the reasons why she should have told Sasuke. That one word that was filled with emotions. She knew she didn't want to hear that kind of tone from Sasuke again.

Naru gripped the backrest, unwilling to seat because for her, it was a sign of resignation, a weakness. She wanted to show Sasuke that even though everything came out in the open, it was still her choice to tell him. That she _chose_ to tell him.

"What do you want to know?"

Sasuke's eyes looked a way for a second before his gaze landed back on her. The stare was unnerving. Much more unnerving than his usual glares.

"Everything. Idiot."

Everything?

Her lips twitched.

Impossible.

But for a second, she pictured what it was like to tell them everything.

Maybe someday.

But definitely not now.

* * *

_How have you been, Deidara?_


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto  
**Notes:** AU, FemNaruto (Naru)  
**Summary:** She's arranged to a Hyuuga but she loves a certain Uchiha. What matters most? Is it the duty or the heart?

**Author's Notes:** French word, meaning _madness_. Yeah, I could have sworn this was long overdue. Sorry. And_ Happy Easter_! :)  
**Chapter Warnings:** Unbeta-ed. As always. The slight difference is that I didn't diligently looked through this one yet.

* * *

_**Secrets and Sins**_  
**Chapter 4**  
_The Folie_

* * *

Naru plopped down her bed and sighed as her mind decided to replay every word that came out of her mouth in the last hour.

Nothing could have gone wrong. She told Sasuke everything that she already said to Sakura and Sai, only with a few more details - well, half-truths to be more honest but not exactly lies, in response to whatever questions Sasuke had asked. That bastard had an overwhelmingly large bag of curiosity under all that stoicism after all.

Silence ensued after that but she was thankful to Sakura who seem determined to end the night partying. It didn't go as crazy as their other nights but it was still a rather good way to put aside whatever issues they had and temporarily forget the things that happened recently, especially her issues. At least she gained a friend from out of all of this. And speaking of that, she have to call her parents to ask if she could gain any information about Hinata and maybe gather some details about the engagement and her, well, fiancé. It would be just like gathering information about the enemy, namely, one Neji Hyuuga.

An involuntary yawn reminded her of the current time and after stretching on the bed, she pushed herself upright with sleepy limbs and proceeded to change to more comfortable clothes.

Tomorrow.

She could proceed with her plans tomorrow.

It could wait.

* * *

A loud beeping noise broke the silence in the room.

Sasuke blearily opened his eyes and stretched. His left arm immediately grabbed the offending clock and fumbled at the alarm. Muttering a curse, he groggily sat up and finally took notice of the time.

Five-thirty is still too damn early on a weekend. He had forgotten to deactivate the alarm last night.

Even though he had only gotten four hours of sleep at most, he still refused to go back to sleep. His lips also curled downwards at the bitter taste in his mouth. Shaking off the last traces of sleep, he fixed his bed and bedraggled look before walking out of his room.

The sun was barely up, giving a dull glow at the blue curtains that adorned the windows of his apartment. It cast a bluish colour around the place.

Sasuke walked towards the kitchen, intent on brewing himself a tea to fully wake his body before having a shower. He refused to face his temporary roommate in his current state and he did not start the day until he freshen himself up unlike some moronic blonde. A few minutes later, he was sitting comfortably at the couch, sipping a warm steaming green tea. As he took another sip, a door banged open revealing said blonde, one hand holding a phone to an ear and the other hand quite vulgarly cupping her chest while adjusting her brassier.

Thank God the moron was at least decently dressed in a shirt and jeans.

When their eyes met, Naru mumbled something distractedly to the phone before flipping it shut and ending the call. Her other hand also dropped from her chest.

"Hey, uh, good morning." Naru sheepishly smiled at him, "I didn't think you'd be up this early since you usually don't. At weekends."

Sasuke didn't bother addressing the other with the same greeting and opted instead to get straight to the point. But not without subtlety fixing his slumped position at the couch.

"Where are you going? I don't recall you ever getting the habit of waking at this time either."

"Well yeah, I don't. But I'm going back home for a while." She pocketed her phone and brushed back her still damp hair away from her meticulously make-upped face.

Narrowing his eyes at the effort which Naru usually didn't bother with, he asked, "What for? They already agreed to you staying here."

Naru gave him an odd look. "I need to ask them about further details on what to do. As Sai so nicely said it, I kind of ran before they got to talk to me about it properly." She rolled her eyes at that. "And you're acting just like a jealous boyfriend, you know?" She scoffed before stilling. Her brain probably caught up to her words by now as a light pink flush spread at across her cheeks, enhancing her blush.

"Idiot." He muttered without any visible indication that he was affected by her words. Of course, he tensed at the comment as well. God forbid he be exempted from reacting. At least he gathered composure faster than her at any rate.

"Whatever bastard." She bristled at the insult but her previous reaction was still evident. "I'm going to catch a cab. I'll see you later, Sasuke." With those parting words, Naru closed the door behind her.

Damn.

He forced himself to relax and not think about anything related to the idiot's engagement. Just thinking about it made Sasuke frown and sneer at the sheer idiocy of the arrangement.

He glanced at the clock, a sigh escaping his lips.

It wasn't even past six yet.

* * *

Wearing a frown on her face, Naru stormed past the surprised red-haired secretary outside her father's office. Normally, she would have stopped to chat for a few minutes but that would not be possible to today. She was on a mission to confront her father about the exact details of the damned engagement. She might have agreed but that does not mean that she would just go along with whatever the Hyuugas had planned. She was still the bride, dammit.

And really? A pale brown for a wedding dress? Even her mother was disgusted at the mere thought.

Arriving in front of the large door that separated her father's main office to the receiving area, she stopped for a second to take a deep breath before kicking the door open, the heel of her shoes leaving a dirty imprint.

And damn, her mind supplied. So that's why her mother had been reluctant to inform her of her father's schedule for today. A strange feeling of déjà vu washed over her. This was just like how everything started before it all went downhill.

Two pairs of eyes focused on her but Naru was pretty sure no one had been more surprised than herself. How can't she be when her father was gripping the collar of an elderly man seated at his desk? A crippled one, at that.

"Well, isn't this a fortunate meeting?"

Naru was startled out of her stupor when the old man with bandages on almost half of his face mutter in, what she assumed, a clearly mocking tone. Her father, in response, tightened his hold before releasing him completely. She watched as the old man calmly fixed his collar before going to the couch provided at the side of his father's office and sat, amusement and derision clearly shining at the man's single visible eye.

"Um, father?" She looked uncertainly at the blank expression of her father.

"Don't mind him, girl." Naru glanced at the old man again. "Do you recognize me?"

"You're Danzo." She muttered, crease evident in her eyebrows.

Danzo. The meddlesome old bat that countered Sarutobi at every chance he could get. He was clearly not a supporter of his father either, seeing that Minato practically followed Sarutobi's footsteps and teachings. He was someone that disliked anything that could be even remotely related to fun. She definitely didn't like this old man. Even those twice damned Hyuugas were better,

"Such a good child, aren't you? Tell me, girl, how do you feel about another proposition?"

"Proposition? What?" Her father was still being tight-lipped about this. Why, oh, why does she always end up in this kind of position?

"I heard you were, ah, forced by your parents to accept that Hyuuga boy."

"Oh." Her eyes widened for a second before openly frowning at the old man. "What does it have to do with anything?"

Danzo stoop up in his crutches and glanced briefly at Minato before he started to walk towards the open door. "I would leave everything to your father. I trust that he would explain it well." When he passed by her, she swore she could imagine hearing some creepy background music along his parting words.

"Think about it, girl. Don't disappoint me."

When the door closed behind Danzo, Naru immediately stalked to his father who wearily slumped down on his big boss' chair.

"What was that all about?"

"Your mother didn't even try preventing you from coming in here, did she? God, sometimes I hate that woman."

"She did." Her father looked surprised at that. "She said, 'I don't think this would be the best time to visit your father.' That would count as a try, right father?" She asked, cheekily grinning.

"You do take after her even though you've got my good looks."

Now that Danzo was gone, the office became more breathable. The tension seeped away easily with only her father and herself in the room.

"Yeah, you've only said that a thousand times before. What's the proposition about?"

"It's nothing you should concern yourself with." Minato opened a drawer and pulled out an envelope, "Here. Take this to Hiashi when you go talk with the Hyuugas. You are going to talk to them, aren't you?" He eyed her, the white and kind of bulging envelope still in his hands.

"Yes, but, what about that senile old man Danzo? He said you're going to explain...?"

Minato chuckled tiredly, "That is part of why I dislike him. Creepy huh, Naru? Wait till you hear him in the boardroom."

"Wait. So you mean he's really just being creepy and stuff?"

"And stuff." Minato vaguely agreed, waving his hand. "Go on, you'll be a little early than the agreed meeting time but that would be okay. Your mother should really have talked to you some more." He handed her the envelope and leant forward the desk, hands supporting his chin. "And tell Karin to not allow visitors anymore. I'm going to sleep for a while." He smiled at her.

"_You_ want me to go _alone_ in to their place? Father!"

"What? Go on. I want to sleep before my scheduled meeting appointments." Minato grimaced.

"Fine. But I'm taking Sakura-chan with me."

"No, no. Take the Uchiha with you."

"No! Why Sasuke? I'm taking Sakura-chan!"

She scowled defiantly at his father's own amused face. Giving an exaggerated huff, she turned around marched outside the office.

* * *

Danzo crossed the threshold before stopping in front of the small desk strategically placed near the entrance.

"I trust that you are not wasting my efforts sitting there uselessly."

The red-haired secretary jerked in her sit, obviously caught off-guard. She dropped the cellular phone she was previously fiddling with and faced the old man.

"Uh, yeah." She nervously glanced at the door to her employer's office. "I've got some news but listen, if you don't want to be cau – Shit!"

The cell phone buzzed, its vibrations against the wooden desk shocking the secretary. She looked at the id and hastily answered the call. "What? I'm working!" She eyed the man for a short while then murmured an affirmative. She listened for a short while before nodding her head and muttering another yes. She abruptly thrust the phone to him, the call still connected.

Danzo took the device and gingerly put it to his ear. He half turned and listened to the speaker in the other line. After a short profound silence, the girl's eyes widened when a dry chuckle erupted from the man. And without any other actions, he expertly manoeuvred his crutches toward the elevator with the phone still smartly pressed to his ear. This left the secretary gaping at the closing elevator doors.

Just then, the other door opened and the CEO's daughter stepped out.

"Hey, what's up?"

The red-haired girl dumbly blinked back at the other girl.

"My phone..."

"What? Your phone? Did you lose it?" She half nodded and half shook her head. Naru gave her a confused smile. "Well, the Lost and Found services are really good, aren't they?" Her hand was awkwardly patted before Naru spoke again. "I really have to go. Sorry for the rude entrance a while ago but hey, you're probably used to it. See you around!" She was given a bright smile before the blonde girl rushed to the now empty elevator. She managed a twitchy smile and also bade her goodbye.

Before the doors closed, her employer's daughter waved her hand, "You'll find it soon, believe it! Bye, Karin!"

* * *

_And the plot thickens! Oh, wait. There's a plot?_


End file.
